


A Collection of BBQKetchup

by BlueDysania



Series: Collections of [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cruel Joke, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Mutt, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: scenes of varying length and genre featuring Mutt and Sans!tags will be added with each chapter, warnings in the Notes if needed, as well as a NSFW in the title of any chapter that requires it.Chapter 1: Stretch plays a joke that goes very wrong.





	A Collection of BBQKetchup

**Author's Note:**

> Requests OPEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch plays a joke that goes very wrong.

It had started as a joke.

Mutt was so protective of Sans that it seemed the smaller skeleton couldn’t take more than three steps in the other direction before he was once more in Mutt’s shadow. Or he was pulled back with a soft rumbling growl by the treated deep blue leather collar around his neck and Sans did nothing to stop him.

Stretch had been the one to bring up the idea.

Mutt never lost his mask of cool, indifference; unless he was engaging in a fight and pushed like only few monsters could push. They wondered if Mutt lost sight of Sans, would he freak out? Stretch knew he’d be worried about Red if he were suddenly gone without warning in a large crowd.

It wouldn’t be for long. They didn’t need an incident in case Mutt lost his cool in a big way, but it would be entertaining to see either way.

So, Stretch and Blue invited their datemates, and Mutt and Sans to go with them to a local street fair. The Cursives resolved to keep their joke to themselves. Razz would probably not approve; he’d gotten quite protective now that they were away from their poisonous universe.

Everything was planned out.

 

No one thought about how Sans might react in this instance.

It took surprisingly less effort than Stretch thought they would need to separate Mutt from Sans. To be honest, the first regret about this idea came from the realization that Mutt was leaving to find an ice cream stand because he trusted them to take care of Sans in his absence. And besides, at the mention of the Dippin’ Dots, Sans lit up excitedly.

It took a little bit more finesse to convince Sans that Mutt wanted to meet them at a courtyard a good twist and turns from the actual spot Mutt had said he’d return too. But Sans had nodded and followed them to the wide-open courtyard and sat on one of the benches lining the concrete border.

Then a few excuses and excited exclamations while studying the map, and they each took off promising they’d be right back. Sans had only called out a confused exclamation but he didn’t move from the bench. Stretch ended up hiding behind a stand with his brother, peeking out for any sign of Mutt. Blue had brought a camera to capture the, hopefully, frazzled Swapfell Papyrus.

When fifteen minutes went by, Stretch was frowning. Where was Mutt? There was an increasing foot traffic and humans were swarming the area. He hadn’t noticed the food stalls all around the courtyard.

Sans was looking increasingly nervous as he huddled closer to the bench. As small as he was, it was getting increasingly hard to spot him throughout the lunch rush of humans and suddenly Stretch wasn't as confidant as he'd been about this idea.

He hadn’t thought about Sans being affected but he should have. Sans had been doing better lately. _Since he’d started dating Mutt_ , a snide voice snapped in the back of his skull. Despite that he had been doing better, his lingering anxieties about humans were hardly cured and now they’d inadvertently thrown him into the busiest time of day and separated him from his datemate.

Stretch could feel guilt slithering unpleasantly down his spine and he stepped into the open as a bunch of humans blocked his view. Despite Blue's hand trying to hold him back, he started walking forward.

"Papy! What are you doing? Mutt will see you!" Blue tried to whisper, but Stretch was already squinting, trying to spot Sans in the crowd.

"Where is he?" He asked, surprised by the panic he could hear in his own voice.

His brother seemed to catch on fast and various shades of guilt and panic consumed them both as they texted their respective datemates, hoping they could see their friend. Managing to get to the bench and finding no small skeleton waiting for them, made Blue tremble with tears in his sockets. When they got sdual responses of ‘no’ Stretch broke into a sprint.

The next ten minutes were the most frightening he’d felt in a long time and he ignored the looks he gained shouting Sans’ name over and over again.

"hey."

"Sans!" Stretch whirled around. Relief was instant but the sight he found behind him made his Soul go cold.

Firstly, nothing could stop the relief he felt at seeing Sans safe and sound. But he could already see the effect of their unintentionally cruel joke on the little comedian. There was a hollowness to his eyelights that Stretch hadn’t seen in months and the droop of his sockets told him just how drained Sans was, emotionally and mentally. His fingers were shaking from how tight they were clinging to the shirt of the one carrying him.

And the one carrying him was why Stretch felt like he might need to worry about his current state of health. Sans was tucked securely against Mutt’s chest, slightly covered by the large jacket he always wore. Shielding him, Stretch thought with a wince.

Stretch was only a little taller than Mutt, but it had always been obvious. Now, Stretch felt dwarfed by the arctic coldness in Mutt empty sockets.

"'m okay." Sans broke the tension, smiling wearily at him, "didn't mean to get lost. heh… i… i should have stayed put. sorry."

The worst part was how heartfelt his apology was, completely sincere. And Stretch felt like such an asshole. He only realized he was staring in silence when Rus shifted Sans in his arms, still stoic expression turning a shade darker in fury and he jumped to correct it.

"no! no, it was our fault. not yours. we-" _never should have done this_. "-should have been paying more attention."

Sans accepted his apology with a smile but Stretch could only see the void of Mutt’s sockets, sensing that he would not be forgiven for this for a very, very long time.

Mutt’s eyelight lit up like shining liquid gold when Sans turned to look up at him, asking softly if _he_ was okay. Mutt smiled, pressing a skeleton kiss to Sans’ skull and held up a little plastic carton filled with little dots of frozen ice cream.

“for you.” Mutt murmured and Sans took the Dippin’ Dots happily. Stretch felt the lack of earlier excitement from Sans like a blow to the ribcage. While Sans was distracted with eating the frozen treat, Mutt wrapped his arms more securely around the little skeleton and strode past him. As he did, Stretch tensed when he felt an intangible pulse of Intent aimed at him, filled with _fury_ and _promise_. _There would be punishment for this,_ it said.

“Mutt?” Sans questioned, no doubt feeling some sort of residual Intent.

“i’m okay. i was worried.” Mutt answered and he might have said more but they were quickly out of hearing range.

Stretch had got his confirmation. He’d managed to worry his target. And he wished he could go back to yesterday and tell himself it wasn’t worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/)


End file.
